The Ghost Of You
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Eddie Miller is new at Anubis House, and every since he arrived he was been having nightmares. Strangely enough, these 'nightmares' sometimes come true. Eddie finds out about the history of his school, and discovers that there is a ghost haunting the place... *set in season two* For hoa264's contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Anubis.**

**Set in Season 2. **

**Patricia is a ghost haunting everyone that goes to Amun Boarding School in their dreams. Especially the new student, Eddie Miller. **

He was standing in the school corridor, it was unusually empty, but he wasn't alone. He could sense that someone was with him, before that said person notified him of their presence. He breathed in and out, in and out, actually having to force the air in and out of his lungs. What was going on?

He stood on edge, on guard, waiting for something bad or scary to happen. He knew that it would happen as if it were printed on the walls. Maybe it was.

So that was why he wasn't surprised when everything went ice cold, and he started shivering, whether it was from the cold or anticipated fear though, he didn't know. He started to sweat nervously, just because he wasn't surprised, didn't mean that he wasn't scared. Fear was inevitable in this case.

He stood still, not daring to move, not daring to breathe, just waiting for the person, the person who haven't made any move to notify their presence, yet he knew that he or she was there because he felt their presence, to make their move.

The lights went out then, and he let out a little scream as something or someone grabbed his wrist, in their icy cold grasp. He trashed and kicked, yelled and screamed. He landed hard on the ground, crawling away from whatever that thing was, and when he dared to open his shut eyes and face the real darkness again, he was met by... his bedroom ceiling?

He shot up in his bed and started gasping for breath. He looked over at his roommate, who was still asleep. He tried to get up to discover that he was knotted and twisted in all the sheets. He was sweaty too.

It was just a nightmare, he told himself. It wasn't real at all.

Eddie Miller hadn't had a nightmare since he was ten years old, seven years ago, except now there was no-one to comfort him. Not his dad, who had walked out on him, not his mom who was back in America, while he was stuck in an English boarding school in Liverpool.

Eddie looked back over at Fabian Rutter, his roommate, and was relieved that Fabian was still sound asleep, seeming unaffected by whatever trashing Eddie had clearly done during his sleep. He was thankful for that, the last thing he needed was his roommate to think that he cried in his sleep and stuff. Fabian seemed like a pretty good guy, and Eddie wanted Fabian to think the same about him.

He looked at his alarm clock, that was set for half six since school started at half eight - and that was being just barely on time, and sighed. It was half five in the morning, could he get up and go into the kitchen, and have an early breakfast? He knew that there was no way that he'd be able to actually sleep after that dream.

He tiptoed quietly out of his room, just incase that Fabian wasn't as deep a sleeper as he seemed, and walked down the corridor into the front room, and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and decided that he'd just have a bowl of cereal - he'd ask Trudy if he could make pancakes later.

He had only been here a week, but if he were honest he didn't think that he'd last here very long, what with the nightmares that tinged his dreams now, being away from his mom, and trying to rebuild a relationship with his father, who had been missing from his life for over seven years? Yeah, it was unlikely that he was going to stay.

He sat at the kitchen table, munching on his cornflakes, and thought back over his nightmare. Empty cold corridor from the school... It was only his second time having this dream, but he was irritated, he hadn't been able to catch a glimpse on the 'presence' again this time. His fear just swallowed him up both times.

He doubted that last night would be the last time that he had these unpleasant dreams. Both times the dreams had happened on a Monday, maybe they would keep recurring? But at least it wasn't every night... right?

. . .

He had dozed off at the table, but quickly woke up as he heard Trudy whistling happily as she entered the kitchen, preparing to cook breakfast, for the no doubt hungry teenagers.

"Eddie," she greeted the young boy in surprise as he snapped his eyes open. He had been resting again the back of the chair, half a bowl of cereal in front of him. She didn't know him that well, since he had only been at Anubis House, and England, for a week, but he didn't seem the type to get up early on a Monday morning.

"Uh... sorry Trudy," he apologised. "I was hungry, and I came down here for something to eat... and I guess I fell asleep." Trudy could sense that there was something more, but she wouldn't pressure him to tell her.

"How about I make pancakes for breakfast today, while you go and get dressed?" It was a known fact already that Eddie Miller was a big fan of pancakes. "And you can have as much whipped cream on them as you want." Trudy watched as Eddie's face brightened up.

"Thanks so much Trudy!" And he gave her a quick, and out of character hug, before exiting the kitchen and making his way to the room he shared with Fabian. Trudy just smiled.

. . .

Eddie stumbled into the room where Fabian was stretching and groaning something along the lines of "I don't want to get up!"

Eddie closed the door, and Fabian's head snapped up towards him. "Where were you gone?" He asked curiously.

"Umm..." Eddie stuttered. "I woke up earlier so I went down to get some breakfast before rush hour." Fabian cracked a small smile at the weak joke, but it made Eddie feel better none the less. He stared to change into his uniform, taking off his plaid pyjama pants and ratty white t-shirt. He put on his gray pants and tucked his white shirt in sloppily. He pulled on the red tie, and pulled on the dark red blazer, and his shoes. He muttered a goodbye to Fabian, who was stumbling around the room, still half asleep and had his shirt buttons all mismatched, waving awkwardly in return before flopping himself back down on the bed. Eddie made a mental note to check on Fabian in half an hour if he wasn't in the kitchen - incase he went back to sleep.

He walked into the kitchen, sitting on the chair that he had fallen asleep on (the bowl with cereal removed by Trudy) and was greeted by her shoving a big pile of pancakes under his nose and a can of whipped cream. He stared at Trudy in amazement.

"I sensed that you were upset," she gave a sad smile. "We've five minutes before anyone else comes down, do you want to talk about it?" Eddie tore his eyes away from the pancakes, that he had been previously mesmerised by.

"Umm... I had a nightmare," he admitted. "I guess I'm just a little bit homesick." Trudy reached over and rubbed his arm sympathetically.

"Tell you what? I'll show you how to use the cooker, and then you can make pancakes whenever you want." She smiled at him. And it made him feel a little bit better.

. . .

He sat on the couch staring at his phone, as his fellow housemates were sitting down to breakfast. Half an hour until school started. He kept staring at his phone, as Jerome continued to call, and call, and call his name.

Eddie snapped his head up quickly. "Sorry Jerry," he smirked. "What were you saying?" Jerome rolled his eyes and told him that it didn't matter.

Eddie stopped staring at his phone for a bit and examined the people sitting at the table. You had Jerome and Alfie, Amber and Joy, Mara and Nina all eating breakfast at the table. Fabian was chatting to Trudy about something or other, his hair sticking up as if he'd just rolled out of bed - probably forgot to brush it, Fabian wasn't the kind to do hair styles, and Victor was probably in his office, whispering to his creepy stuffed crow...

Eddie went back to staring at his phone. Waiting, always waiting, for the text or call that never came.

Maybe his gut instinct was right, maybe his mother didn't want him anymore.

. . .

Eddie strolled into the school corridor where his locker was. This time it was full and buzzing, it was warm and there were certainly no weird presence looming around. The bell went off in perfect timing as he slammed his locker shut. He wondered what class he would skip this week, he'd made a rule for himself to skip at least one a week, and decided that it would more than likely be Geography on Thursday - he didn't care much for the landscape of Britain.

. . .

It was the end of the school day, and non-surprisingly Eddie had once again been landed in detention. It seemed that it was his second home really. All he did this time though, was forget to do his homework - no biggie, but the teacher definitely blew it out of proportion.

He exited the classroom, and entered the hall. He decided that he should go to his locker, actually do his homework this time. But really he just felt a gravitational pull towards the corridor. It was empty and cold, and the presence... it was there...

Eddie immediately shivered, and his heart stared pumping. Adrenaline was rushing around his veins, and he wanted to get out of there but he couldn't move.

"Who are you?" He called, looking around. "What do you want?" He tried. There was no answer, but the feeling that someone was there, didn't go away. The lights went out, and something cold wrapped around his wrist tightly, and-

"Mr. Miller, I do not appreciate you sleeping in detention," someone said, shaking him awake. Eddie blinked, relieved upon the realisation that it was just a dream, and that nothing was coming to get him.

"Sorry," he muttered as the teacher glared at him, and returned to sitting at the table. He looked around him, there was only him and Alfie in the room. He wondered why Alfie was here and not Jerome. It was an unusual occurrence to see one in detention without the other.

He looked back down at his hands and sighed. No matter how much time he spent in detention, he would never get the point of it.

. . .

That night Eddie was relived. The nightmares only occurred on Monday's. He would get a peaceful night's sleep until Monday rolled around again. He lay on his pillow and shivered, thinking of his evening nap. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't been awoken. He didn't want to think about it.

He started to shiver under his bed clothes, as Fabian started to snore lightly. Eddie breathed deeply, unable to phantom why he was feeling scared, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. And when he opened them, the bad feelings were gone. But he was in the school corridor once again. And this time, there was no presence, but the room was trashed. Locker doors and books strewn everywhere, padlocks smashed, posters ripped, and there was no-one there except him.

. . .

The next morning Eddie stumbled into school - surprisingly on time, if not a few minutes early, and was greeted by a crowd of people outside the corridor where his locker was. He pushed his way through, ignoring the whispered chatter. And went he got to the very front, he stopped in surprise. The locker room was messed.

Just like it had been inside his dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**A/N: Okay, the next chapter is here :) **

Eddie Miller stared at the mess before him - it was the exact image that he had seen in his dream. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that he had done it while sleepwalking, but Victor practically imprisoned them into the house at night. Something about everyone sneaking out last year?

Eddie watched as his dad stood in the middle of the hall perplexed at the situation. It was funny to see him this way, stressed out and confused. Eddie muttered a thanks to whoever make this mess - it would give them something to talk about tonight at one of their father/son dinners, instead of awkward silence that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Okay, everyone go to class," Mr. Sweet said to all the students. "If your locker is in this hallway and you are missing some books, your teachers will excuse you." And with all the students filed away to their classes, the chatter and gossip still continuing, even as they disappeared down the hall. Still, Eddie didn't move though, he was too worried about what this might mean. Why had he seen what had happened before it had, well... happened.

"Mr. Miller, class." Mr. Sweet said standing in front of him, no fatherly affection showing on him - Eddie had insisted that nobody know that he was his son.

Eddie nodded and left, forcing himself not to look at the mess behind him.

. . .

"Hi," Eddie greeted, slumping down on a seat in Mr. Sweet's office. He had managed to stay out of trouble, and not get a detention today, but that was probably because everyone was stressed out over what had happened, not the fact that his behaviour had improved.

"Hello Edison," Mr. Sweet answered, looking up at him. "I hope you don't mind that we had to meet here today." Eddie didn't really, it just made him look as if he were in trouble or something, not that he was going to see his father.

"Eddie," Eddie corrected. "And I don't. Did you find out who wrecked the locker room?" He asked curiously. Mr. Sweet shook his head in reply.

"No, the camera was disabled for some strange reason." Mr. Sweet mused. "Infact every camera in the school was disabled since last night. We had to call in someone to fix the problem."

Eddie felt a little sick, should he tell his dad about the dream? Probably best not to, or he'd be locked up in the loony bin or something.

"Eddie, I must ask," Mr. Sweet continued. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Eddie felt offended that his dad would ask such a thing, he knew that he wasn't a golden boy, but he still wouldn't do anything like that... unless he had a good reason too. But of course, his dad would know that if he had bothered sticking around long enough.

"Thanks dad, really feeling the love," he answered, grabbing his messenger bag. "Remind me not to call you if I need someone to stick up for me." And before Mr. Sweet could utter another word, Eddie was out the door.

. . .

Eddie was standing in the corridor again. "Who is there?" He called desperately, shivering in the freezing cold room. He had been told that a room going cold for no reason, was because a spirit or ghost lingered there. He had never believed it... until now.

"Why are you... haunting me?" He cried. "Why?"

And before everything went dark, he caught a glimpse of dark red hair.

. . .

"Hey Eddie, are you okay?" Fabian asked the next morning. "You were tossing and turning last night."

"Oh," Eddie answered. "Was I?"

"Yeah..." Fabian said, turning back to his homework. "If you want to talk I'm here okay?"  
"Yeah, sure," Eddie nodded. "Wait, actually... can you tell me the history of the school?"

"Uhh... sure," Fabian nodded. "It was founded by..."

"No, not that kind of history, you know, the creepy kind. Has there ever been any... I don't know... weird things going on, you know, like horror movie stuff. Interesting stuff."

Fabian rolled his eyes, of course Eddie would only be interested in the gory kind of stuff... "I don't think so..." he trailed off, thinking hard. "Well, there is one thing."

"What thing?" Eddie leaned towards him eagerly.

"Well, it has never been confirmed, but apparently a student died here a few years ago. The year before I came here." Fabian said. "It was all kept hush-hush, but there were a few articles on it, and rumours, plenty of rumours."

"Go on," Eddie urged. "Tell me more."

"Well, there was this girl, Patricia Williamson, I don't know much about her. Nobody actually ever talked about her or what she was like, they only talked about the fact that she died. I guess she didn't have many friends," Fabian told him.

"Uh huh." For once in his life, Eddie Miller was concentrating on one thing only, and it wasn't food.

"Well... nobody actually knows how she died, there are many guesses though. She was murdered by a teacher or another student, she committed suicide, she was in the wrong place, wrong time. Nobody actually knows though, because... well... nobody actually found her body. She just disappeared at the start of the year, and nobody could find her. They found some of her blood in the school though, loads of it actually, and figured that with all that loss of blood that there was no way that she could be alive. They searched for her body after that for awhile, but never found it, so they gave up." Fabian finished his lecture, looking up at Eddie.

"Wow, that's... really sad." He gulped, maybe the ghost of Patricia Williamson was haunting and terrorising him. "Do you know anything else about her? Like... what she looked like?"

"Well," Fabian thought for a minute. "I saw a picture of her once. She was one of those people who wore all black and lots of eyeliner."

"Emo?" Eddie asked.

"No... kind of... punk?" Fabian shrugged. "Anyways I think that she had dark reddish-brown hair with colours dyed in. I could see her eye colour though." Then he paused. "Why are you so interested?"

Eddie shrugged. "Just curious."

. . .

That night, Eddie made sure Fabian was asleep before he drifted off himself. He didn't want Fabian to see him tossing and turned for a second night in a row. Eddie felt scared. Maybe a ghost of a dead girl who died in this school is haunting me, he thought, shivering. At so far she doesn't seem very friendly. Maybe she wants to take revenge on the headmaster's son...

Eddie shivered again, and knocked off the thought. Or maybe he was being overly paranoid, and the nightmares and dead girl was all a coincidence. Maybe not...

That night, strangely enough, he had a peaceful sleep. There were no ghosts of dead girls, no mysterious presences behind him, no cold corridors, no trashed locker rooms, and no pitch black darkness on which an icy thing grabbed his wrist.

Eddie walked to school after breakfast, feeling a little refreshed, and he even gave a little smile. He went through all his classes without getting in trouble, and he didn't earn himself any detention. He didn't even walk into his father for the whole day. It was close to being a perfect day...

...Until it came to bedtime, and he feared that maybe the dreams would come back. Maybe they wouldn't. He hoped that they wouldn't. Once again, he waited for Fabian to fall asleep, and then he lay in bed, listening to Fabian's soft snores and his own breathing. There were footsteps outside in the hall, and when they reached his door, they stopped. Eddie's breathing became shallow.

The door to his and Fabian's room began to creak slowly, so slowly open. His pulse rate pretty much doubled, and his spine was tingling, breaking out into a cold sweat.

It is just your imagination, Eddie told himself. None of this is really happening. But still the door was opening and opening, to reveal... a sleepwalking Amber.

He looked at the blonde confused, Amber sleepwalked? His heart started to slow down a bit.

"Amber?" He asked.

"Food. Milk. Hungry." Amber droned on. Victor appeared at the door angrily.

"Ms. Millington, I know for a fact that you are not sleepwalking," he growled, not sparing Eddie or Fabian, who was still asleep, a glance.

"Victor. Is. Wrong. Amber. Asleep." Amber insisted, her eyes still closed, her hands out in front of her like a zombie.

"Ms. Millington, unless you want to be cleaning the toilets along with your detention, I suggest that you stop playacting!" Victor threatened.

"You can't do that!" Amber shrieked.

"See, I knew that you didn't sleepwalk Ms. Millington. Bed now, I'll talk to you in the morning." He said, ushering her out of the room, and closing the door.

Eddie blinked twice, dazed, and rolled his eyes. He lay back down and closed his eyes.

He was bad in the corridor, he was really sick of this place by now. "Hello?" He called. "Where are you? I know who you are! You are Patricia Williamson, aren't so?"

He got no answer, but the room went dark, an icy hand (or so he presumed) touched his neck, and when he woke up, he was in the middle of a dark corridor. The corridor in school, where his locker was. Where he dreamt that he was every night with the presence. And his father, Mr. Sweet, was standing above him, looking down on him, and offering him a hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Host of Anubis. **

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews - I'm glad that you are enjoying this story :) **

**Okay, anyway, you may, or may have not noticed that today I updated all 13 of my stories. It is because today is a very special day, which is the 21st of July. This time last year I joined as Sheerio4ever. And here I am. So as a mini celebration of the last 12 months, I have decided to update all my stories, and maybe update my profile :) Enjoy. **

"Edison," Mr. Sweet began. "You do realise that this doesn't look good for you. You pleaded innocent yesterday, and then I discover you asleep in the middle of the school hall. How did you even get out?"

"I don't know," Eddie answered, looking at his hands. "I don't remember anything - I was as shocked as you were when I woke up in the hall. I guess I must have been sleepwalking."

"Yes, yes," Mr. Sweet dismissed Eddie's words. "You were _sleepwalking_ but that does not explain how you got out of Anubis house and all the way into the school without waking up or someone spotting you." It was obvious that Mr. Sweet didn't believe his son.

"How am I supposed to know?" Eddie answered. "I was sleepwalking, I wasn't even aware that I was out of bed."

"Edison..." Mr. Sweet began exasperatedly.

"No, I'm done. It's obvious that you don't believe me, so just dish out whatever punishment you want. It's not like anything that I can say can convince you to think anything otherwise than bad about me." Eddie said coldly.

Mr. Sweet sighed. "You have detention every day after school until we find evidence that it was or wasn't you."

. . .

Eddie made his way back to Anubis house, ignoring the strange looks he received from early risers that were making their way slowly towards school, in their uniforms, while he was barefoot in a plaid pyjama pants and a ratty white T-shirt.

He wasn't embarrassed though - he was too angry with himself, his dad, and the ghost than that.

He got to Anubis house and stormed through the doors and to his room, also ignoring the stares of his fellow housemates that were staring at him as they made their way down to breakfast, and ignoring the calls of Trudy and Victor as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Hi." Eddie greeted Fabian, who was just about to go to the kitchen.

"Umm... hello. Where were you this morning?" Fabian asked, his eyes following Eddie as he stormed across the room, pulling out his uniform.

"I was in the school." Eddie answered. "I was sleepwalking last night and I ended up inside the school, don't ask how because I don't know how. But I was on the ground of the hall that got trashed. Now Mr. Sweet thinks that it was me that did all the trouble, and he has giving me detention every day until they can prove that I did or did not do it."

"And did you do it?" Fabian asked.

Eddie turned around and glared ferociously at him. "No," he answered angrily. "Of course I didn't. I know that I'm not an angel, but I'm not that bad."

"Okay," Fabian said. "I believe you." And with that he walked out, leaving Eddie rather confused to whether he did or not.

. . .

That day in school was torturous... well, even more torturous than usual. He kept trying to force his brain to remember how he got inside the school all day, but nothing came to mind. The only thing that he remembered was telling the spirit that he knew who she was. But she had never replied.

. . .

The next two weeks were horrible because of the detention that Eddie had to serve - even though he was completely innocent. Yet they were also not that bad because Eddie hadn't had any weird dreams. He guessed that the ghost had gotten uncomfortable when Eddie had discovered something about her, which could lead to everything about her, and gave up on haunting him. It suited him just fine.

"Have you found out that I'm innocent yet?" Eddie asked his father as he joined him for their father/son dinners which were unfortunately still continuing.

"Edison," and Eddie had to bite his tongue to correct him. "I thought that you didn't want anyone to know about the relationship between us. I couldn't exactly go easy on you now, could I?"

"No," Eddie answered. "But you could believe me when I'm telling the truth. And you could at least give me the benefit of the doubt while you investigated into it properly. You would have done that to any other student except for me." Eddie felt his lashes start to get damp, so he picked up his bag and walked away. That was, how many of these dinners ended anyway, what was one more?

. . .

When Eddie fell asleep that night, he just knew that he was going to have another weird dream... hopefully he didn't wake up anywhere other than his bed this time though. Oddly, he fell asleep straight away, he didn't bother to try and resist it.

This dream was different though. Yes, he was in the same hallway, but no, there was no cold, no frozen to the spot fear, no icy touches. Just him... in a hallway in school.

"Was it me or you who messed up the lockers in school?" He asked. But he got no answer. "Why don't you talk to me, is it because you can't?" Still, everything was eerily silent. "Thanks, I feel so loved."

H sat down on the ground. "I'm just going to wait until you decide to let me wake up, or I wake up, whichever comes first." And he felt himself dissolve out of his dream.

"Weird," he whispered to himself, as he switched his alarm clock off, and Fabian groaned, trying to find his one with his eyes closed.

. . .

Another week of school, and treacherous fathers passed by before he had another dream again. Oddly enough, he was looking forward to the next dream, maybe he would get answers this time round. Maybe not. But as long as Patricia (at least he still thought of her as Patricia, she hadn't confirmed it) didn't terrorise him, he was good.

When he did dream, he wasn't in the school hallway anymore, he was in Mr. Sweet's office.

"Lovely," he muttered under his breath. "My favourite place to be in the whole school. My dad's office."

"Oh, so he is your dad. I knew that there was something going on between you two." A girl's voice laughed coldly. Eddie's head snapped up and shivers ran down his back at the sound of the voice, and a young girl, about his age , materialised in front of him.

She had reddish brown hair, with colourful streaks in it. She had a pale face that was stretched into a smirk - probably from Eddie's expression. And she wore the school uniform, clean and pressed and perfect if you ignored her choice of tights and shoes. She didn't look like a ghost, nothing like Eddie pictured. And Eddie certainly hadn't pictured her to be _hot_. Yes, he was called a dead girl hot...

He tried to talk back but he found that he didn't know what to say.

"Hello to you too, I'm Patricia Williamson. I am so _pleased _to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**A/N: I spent a whole hour alone today looking up Jeroy and Peddie on Tumblr :) So cute. **

Eddie woke up with a start. The last thing he remembered was the ghost appearing and introducing herself as Patricia Williamson. He gasped, his hand over his heart, trying to slow it down. He was right, and he had been expecting this, but that didn't make it any less frightening to know that he was being haunted by a ghost.

He lay back down on his bed, his eyes wide open, his heart still pounding. Fabian was snoring softly on the other side of the room, and there were no strange noises of Amber 'sleepwalking' outside the door. He glanced at his alarm clock. Only an hour until they had to wake up - he could hold on that long.

And for the whole hour, Eddie lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

. . .

"Edison. Edison? Edison!" Mr. Sweet called as he saw Eddie standing at his locker alone at lunch time gazing into space, while everyone else was outside. When Eddie heard his dad calling him, he ignored him. He would have walked away, but then it would be obvious that he was avoiding him.

"Yes, Mr. Sweet," he sighed as the man came closer.

"Edison, why are you inside on such a fine day?" Mr. Sweet asked sternly. He was worried for his son, he really was, and he felt awfully guilty for punishing him over something that Eddie insisted that he didn't do, but he couldn't help his son if he wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"I don't feel like it," Eddie snapped.

"Well you should be out in the sun, it's good for you." Mr. Sweet reprimanded. Eddie didn't move. "Well what are you still standing here for Edison, outside now, shoo!"

Eddie rolled his eyes, and he started to walk away. As he turned the corner he was met by a sniggering Jerome. "Edison? Really?"

"Shut it Jerome," Eddie sighed, storming past him. He couldn't _wait_ for the father/son dinner tonight...

. . .

"So Edison," Mr. Sweet began awkwardly, hoping that he didn't say something to upset his son this time. For the last few dinners, Eddie had ended up storming out early. "How do you like being at school here in Liverpool?"

Eddie shrugged. They had been having these dinners for a month now - ever since Eddie had arrived, and they still hadn't gotten less awkward. He thought that his dad was only doing this on his mother's request, maybe to keep an eye on him, but he was almost sure that Eric Sweet wasn't doing this out of interest about Eddie, or wanting to know him. If he really wanted to know his son, he would have tried harder years ago.

"I don't know, ask me in a few weeks." Eddie said. "And please stop calling me Edison, you know that I don't like it."

"But Edison..."

"No buts _Eric,_" Eddie cut in. "From now on every time you call me Edison, I'll call you Eric. If you call me Eddie, I'll call you Mr. Sweet or dad, depending on where we are." Eddie struck up a deal.

"Fine," Mr. Sweet sighed resignedly. "Now honestly, do you like here?"

Eddie shrugged again. "As I said, I need more time. I spent the first week or two caught up in, err, homesickness." Or rather caught up in worrying about bad dreams, but it wasn't exactly a lie. He had been a little homesick, spending most of his mornings and evenings staring at his phone, waiting for his mother to call him.

She had called him the Saturday that he had been in school for two weeks though, claiming that the reason she hadn't called him sooner was because 'she wanted Eddie to settle in first', Eddie hadn't bought it. He wondered what it felt like to have two parents that actually thought the world of their son...

"Oh... have you been talking to your mother? It might help." Mr. Sweet inquired. Eddie wasn't sure if it were to be nosey or if he was honestly concerned about Eddie's welfare.

"Yeah, it helps a bit."

After that they ate their dinner in silence.

. . .

"Oi, what's wrong with you tonight... you're no fun." Patricia whined, sitting down beside Eddie in the school hall, leaning against the locker. Apparently in dreams she was solidified.

"I was fun to begin with?" Eddie asked.

"Sure you were, I was able to scare you so much every night. And even after I stopped you were still a little bit freaked out. _Especially_ the last time..." Patricia started to laugh softly. "But tonight your all... I don't know... moody and sad."

"Well it doesn't help being in a dream with, and mocked by, a ghost." Eddie snapped, but that was okay, Patricia didn't take any offence to his words.

"Okay what's wrong? It might help if you... err... talk about it?" Patricia wasn't good where it came to helping or being sympathetic, but she really didn't have anything better to be doing.

"It's just... nevermind, you'll just laugh and think I'm whiny and stupid." Eddie said glumly.

"I already think that your whiny and stupid, and if you don't tell me what's up, I won't visit your dreams anymore." Patricia answered.

"Why do you think I care if you visit my dreams or not? You terrorised me in the beginning and we've only ever really talked tonight." Eddie answered incredulously.

"I get this vibe off you that signals that you are lonely. Plus, we're being honest with each other, we're becoming... umm... friends?" Patricia meant to be convincing and cheerful, but that wasn't really her thing, so it didn't come out right.

"I think being honest is what enemies do," Eddie contradicted.

"Look we're getting somewhere!" Patricia snapped. "Will you just tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just my parents..." Eddie muttered. "It's like they don't care about me. I feel like mum is trying to get rid of me, and dad, well, if he cared this wouldn't be my first time in England."

"Well... if it makes you feel better, I didn't have such a great relationship with my parents either." Patricia told Eddie, but not elaborating.

"Bonding time." Eddie waved his hands around unenthusiastically.

"Oh shut-up you doofus," Patricia said, rolling her eyes.

And for once, Eddie woke up smiling.

. . .

That night Eddie went to bed early, knowing that more than likely Patricia would pull him into a dream. They didn't have such a bad time last night.

"Hey! Weasel Face!" That included making up insulting nicknames for each other.

"What Yacker?" He sighed.

"Come on, I've got something to show you," Patricia grinned, and Eddie gulped, wondering what she could possibly have found...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**A/N: Okay I'm aiming for this chapter to be a sweet one at the start, and... I don't know, groundbreaking? **

"What have you found? Patricia? Patricia?" Eddie called, walking over to her.

"Okay," she grinned, looking exciting. "You are just going to have to trust me on this, but... hold my hand."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Eddie cried. "You got to take me out on a date before we do any hand holding."

"Oh shut-up Slimeball!" She snapped. "Take my hand, you won't regret it - I promise." Eddie sighed and took her hand.

"Now what? Wow." Eddie gasped. Patricia had transported them somewhere else completely. They were standing in a pile of overgrown grass, with trees everywhere and there was an old wooden swing hanging on the oldest, thickest tree there.

"Okay," Patricia let go of his hand, and went to stand in front of him. "I was just wandering about the school today, when-"

"Wait a second," Eddie interrupted. "You wander about the school?"

"Yes," Patricia answered irritably.

"Why haven't I seen you then? And why didn't you know that Mr. Sweet was my dad before?"

"Because I choose not to freak out the entire school by making myself visible for all to see, and even if I did, it's not like I follow you around all day," Patricia sighed as if it wasn't worth her time explaining this, but her cheeks got a little darker after saying the last sentence. "And I can't be everywhere at once, and even if you two cross paths you don't exactly go, hey dad!" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Eddie answered. "You were saying?"

"Yes, what was I saying before I got interrupted?" Patricia glared at Eddie. "I was wandering around the schools, and I went into Sweetie's office out of pure boredom. Anyway he was reciting poems, because you know, he's weird like that. No offence. But I noticed that there was a picture that he was looking at on his desk. A picture of a young blonde boy - you I presume. I looked into his thoughts and I found this memory-"

"Wait," Eddie interrupted again. "You can go through people's thoughts?"

"Yeah," Patricia answered, glaring at Eddie since he interrupted her... _again_. "I can if I want to. I have never gone through yours if that's what you are wondering. Now do you want to know what this memory was or not."

"Fine, I want to know." Eddie sighed.

"First off," Patricia said looking around. "Do you recognise this place?"

"Yeah," Eddie nodded, a brief smile crossing his lips. Patricia couldn't help but think how nice he looked when he smiled. "It was the forest at the back of our house in America before... the divorce." Eddie's smile disappeared.

"Great, okay, just watch." Patricia gave a small smile of her own.

Eddie watched as the scene unfolded before him like a YouTube video or something. He watched as a younger version of him ran into view.

"It's in Sweetie's point of view," Patricia whispered. "We'll hear Sweetie's thoughts and watch everything through his eyes." Eddie nodded.

"Oh Edison," a man's voice laughed. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Eddie watched as his younger self looked around and then turned back to his dad, his eyes open wide. "Did you build that? The swing?" Eric must have nodded because younger Eddie grinned and ran over to his dad, giving him a hug.

Eddie felt his throat tighten.

"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" Younger Eddie squealed.

_He likes it, _Mr. Sweet thought happily. _He really, really likes it. _

"Can I go on it dad? Can I?" Younger Eddie asked, bouncing up and down.

"Of course you can Edison, it's yours. You can go on it anytime you like." Mr. Sweet answered, ruffling his son's hair.

"Yes!" Younger Eddie did a fist pump to the air. He ran over to the swing, crushing the grass under his dirty white sneakers. He clambered up the swing with some difficulty, but he got there.

_I'm so proud of him, _Mr. Sweet thought. _No doubt that he'll be a wonderful person when he grows up. _

"Dad!" Younger Eddie called. "Push me!"

"Of course," Mr. Sweet laughed again, walking up to his son. Younger Eddie's happy face was up really close now. Mr. Sweet pushed Eddie, sending him high up into the air. Younger Eddie squealed and squealed in happiness.

"I love you dad!"

"I love you too Edison." _You'll never know how much that I love you. _

The memory dissolved and Eddie found that he was crying.

"If it helps," Patricia said softly. "He was crying too." Eddie nodded, wiping away his tears.

"I broke my arm on that swing," he sniffed.

"That isn't the point." Patricia answered. "The point is that he loves you Eddie, and I'm sure your mum does too. He _loves _you, and cares about you."

Eddie nodded, his eyes still damp.

"Night Eddie," Patricia whispered.

. . .

That morning in school, the memory that Patricia had shown him kept replaying in his mind. It made it hard to concentrate in class, or even to keep up a conversation. There was that, and he knew Patricia was probably around the school somewhere, laughing at people and rooting through their thoughts - that was scary, even if she had promised that she wouldn't look through his.

But still, Eddie replayed the memory again and again and again, and it was killing him to think that his dad remembered it, that his dad might... cherish it. Eddie needed to know, it was like a burning pain that he needed to stop, he _needed_ to know.

So, at break-time, while everyone else was taking a short break from class, Eddie was heading over to Mr. Sweet's office hoping that he didn't have company. At the same time, Mr. Sweet walked out of the office, and they just barely avoided a collision.

"Edison, I mean... Eddie," Mr. Sweet said perplexed. "What in the world are you doing outside my office? You aren't in trouble are you?"

"No," Eddie sighed. "I want to talk to you Mr. Sweet."

"Really Eddie, in school hours? Can this not wait until lunch or after school?" Mr. Sweet was tapping his foot impatiently.

"I want to talk to you _dad_," Eddie hissed under his breath.

"Oh okay," Mr. Sweet sighed, holding the door open for Eddie. "But you better not to leading me on so that you can miss class. I know how you feel about Maths..."

Eddie stepped into the office, and sat in the seat provided for whoever was talking to Mr. Sweet at the time. Mr. Sweet sat behind the desk. "Yes?"

"I-I-I just feel really homesick," Eddie said softly. "And I wanted someone to talk to."

Mr. Sweet sat up straighter. "You want to go home don't you?" There was a small catch in his voice and his eyes looked sad.

"No," Eddie shook his head. "Not that kind of homesick. I meant I really missed the times before... things got messy." Mr. Sweet nodded understanding, his eyes softening automatically.

"I know," he murmured. They stayed in silence for a minute.

"Do you remember... the old wooden swing?" Eddie asked, taking a deep breath.

Mr. Sweet lowered his gaze down to look at his clasped hands, and he nodded. "In the forest at the back of the house. You broke your arm on that."

"Yeah well, I'm not focusing on the arm thing, I was thinking more about the time that I first saw it. It was my surprise for doing so good in first grade." Eddie answered, looking at his dad. He had changed so much since then. He now had gray hairs, looked so much older, an English accent, headmaster of a boarding school...

"Yes," Mr. Sweet nodded. "I remember it very well." He gave a smile. "I'm surprised that you do though, it was such a long time ago."

"It was one of my favourite childhood memories," Eddie answered, standing up as the bell sounded. "How could I forget it?" And he actually left the office with a small smile on his face.

. . .

"Hey Edison," Alfie greeted, smirking in the hallway beside Jerome. "What's up?" It was after school, just after detention and the three of them were going to walk back together. Jerome was chewing on an apple, and Eddie had to wonder where he got the constant supply of them.

"Jerome," Eddie growled. "Who else have you told?"

"No-one," Jerome answered. "Only Alfie."

"Alfie," Eddie turned to the boy, who most certainly wasn't laughing now.

"I may or may not have told Amber," Alfie squeaked, as Eddie's glare intensified.

"Why Alfie? Why? Amber is the biggest gossiper in the school." Eddie wanted to bang his head repeatedly off the wall.

"Umm... sorry?" Alfie bowed his head.

. . .

When Eddie got back to Anubis House, the first person he met was Amber. "Hello Edison," she greeted. "I really like your name, I think it is much better than Eddie. It sounds more like something from a romance novel..." she sighed in a lovesick way, dancing around the hall.

"Out of my way Amber," Eddie sighed irritably, moving to the side to pass out Amber.

"Bye bye Edison!" She called as he disappeared into the kitchen. He was going to need some serious comfort food.

. . .

"Edison Sweet? Seriously?" That was Patricia's greeting this time round.

"No," Eddie denied. "My name is Eddie Miller, it will not, and never will be, Edison Sweet - not as long as I live anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Patricia laughed. "All these secrets that I'm finding out about you."

"Haha," Eddie laughed sarcastically. "What about you? Do you have any 'secrets' that you'd like to get off your chest?"

"Like what?" Patricia asked, hands on her hips.

"Like, I don't know, your favourite colour?" Eddie said sarcastically.

"I thought that would be a little obvious," Patricia answered, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it is so obviously pink," Eddie laughed.

"Totes!" Patricia put on a high-pitched, whiny voice.

"Okay, so like... how about why you are here? Why aren't you...I don't know, resting in peace?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Because," Patricia said, looking away. "To rest in peace you would have to been buried with a body or ashes. I was buried with neither."

"Nobody ever found your body?" Eddie asked in surprise, and Patricia shook her head.

"No. I don't even know what happened - ghosts apparently forget their deaths, but since I'm stuck in the school I must have been murdered here. But that doesn't mean that my body is here. My body could be anywhere." Patricia answered weakly.

"You don't remember... anything?" Eddie asked.

"Well... I remember everything leading up to it, but not my final moments," Patricia gave a bitter laugh. "Who cares? Hopefully whoever killed me got his karma and died back."

"But you have to be a ghost until given a proper burial?" Eddie asked in amazement. Patricia nodded slowly.

"I guess," she replied.

"So I'll help you, if you want." Eddie said. "I'll help you find your body."

"You will?" Patricia's eyes were shining. "You're not just saying that?"

"I'm not just saying that," Eddie promised. And then Patricia did the thing that Eddie never ever expected Patricia to do (even if he hadn't known her that long), she hugged him.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" She breathed gratefully.

"It's okay," Eddie muttered awkwardly. "I owed you one anyway after the memory." Patricia didn't answer, she just let the dream fade away, her arms still around Eddie. And has Eddie woke up, he swore he could still feel her holding him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Anubis. **

**A/N: I'm back! Finally right? I don't know for how long, but hopefully I can start writing most weekends (weekdays are out of the question unfortunately). Enjoy!**

Eddie felt like everything was out of joint when he woke up, everything was slightly blurry and had a dizzying effect. Then he realised that he just had a pounding headache. He hoped that Trudy had some aspirin as he eased himself out of the bed - thank God it was the weekend.

Fabian was snoring softly in his bed as Eddie made his way to the door. He found that he couldn't walk straight. It was like he was drunk. He could hear Trudy banging around in the kitchen, thank God.

He stumbled into the bathroom and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror - he was all flushed.

He made his way to the kitchen, and walked awkwardly in. There was no-one there except Trudy it seemed.

"Trudy?" He asked. She didn't answer. "Trudy?" She turned around to face him, and her face was all contorted and her eyes were pure evil looking. He screamed, and then everything started to crumble away to darkness...

"Eddie! Eddie! Wake up!" Fabian was screaming at him. "Get up!" Eddie opened his eyes to look at his roommate, who was shaking him frantically.

"What's going on?" Eddie murmured.

"There's a fire! We have to get out! Now!" Fabian screeched, dragging Eddie out of the bed. Eddie fell to the ground and then got up, but Fabian had already wrenched the door open and had started running down the hall. Eddie ran after him, meaning to tell him that it was probably only a drill or something, but as he stepped out into the corridor, the first thing that hit him was the thick smoke.

"Fabian!" Eddie cried, trying to fight his way through the smoke to find the boy. "Fabian! Where are you?" But Fabian was nowhere to be seen (not that he could see very well).

He managed to make his way to the front door and he sighed in relief, running towards it. But just as he was a few paces away from it, a beam collapsed from above and crashed down to the floor, narrowly missing him and blocking the door way.

"Help!" Eddie screamed, but it was too late...

"Eddie! C'mon!" Eddie opened his eyes, and met Patricia's.

"Patricia? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I told you that I went around the place, didn't I? I don't just visit your dreams - I have to entertain myself someway, don't I?" She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Now get out of bed."

"Why?" He moaned - it was Saturday after all.

"For our date?" She answered simply.

"What?" Eddie shot up in the bed, looking at her wide eyed.

"Oh your face," Patricia laughed. "No, I found something that might help us."

"Might help us what?" Eddie asked, still confused and relieved - but he was a little disappointed too. Why would he be disappointed?

"You said that you would help me find out what happened to me." Patricia answered him. "And I found something that might help us - in the woods."

"Woods?"

"Yes, the woods."

"Well, how do you expect me to be able to sneak out without Victor spotting me?" Eddie demanded to know.

"Have it your way," Patricia sighed, and then they was a rush of colours and they were standing at the corner of the woods. "I was going to give you a chance to get changed into something warmer, but you were being difficult so... Now come on!" She grabbed Eddie's hand, and dragged him into the heart of the woods.

"Patricia?" Eddie asked, as he saw a knife on the ground in the middle of the woods. "Were you stabbed to death?"

Patricia let go of his hand and grabbed the knife in her right hand. She caressed it gently, as if it was something very precious to her. "Would you be angry if I said that I lied to you Eddie? That I didn't bring you out here because I found something?"

"Patricia, what is going on?" Eddie's voice quivered.

"It's just that I am so lonely, and I just can't bear it anymore." Patricia blinked her eyes at him innocently. "I just need someone to keep me company."

"Patricia-"

"I want you to join me."

"What? N-no!" Eddie cried, as she stepped towards him.

"You don't have a choice," Patricia whispered, her eyes hardening. "You are going to stay with me!" She screeched, running towards him, the knife glinting in the soft sunlight.

"Eddie! Wake up! Patricia is in danger!" Eddie shot out of the bed to face Joy. "She is outside!" Joy cried, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the bed. Eddie ran to the front door and outside, Joy had disappeared.

"Patricia!" He cried. "Patricia! Where are you!" He ran to the school, and into the girls bathroom. There was a puddle of blood in the middle of the bathroom. "Patricia!" Eddie screamed.

Eddie opened his eyes to find that he was lying down on some grass, rain pelting down hard on him. He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, and stood up. He was soaked. He looked around and realised that he was in a graveyard. He wandered around and realised that there was a grave with no flowers around it. He read the name. Patricia Williamson. Eddie picked a handful of daisies and buttercups and lay them at her grave, and then walked on.

Then he spotted his dad kneeling at a grave. He walked over to him. "Dad?" He called, but he didn't turn around. "Dad?" He walked as his dad wiped his eyes, stood up and walked away from Eddie. "Dad!" Eddie called after him, but Eric Sweet didn't turn around. Eddie looked at the name on the grave. Eddie Miller.

. . .

"Will he be okay?" Eddie heard as he opened his eyes.

"He should be," was the reply. "It's only a fever - it should be gone by tomorrow."

"Why is he looking so distressed?"

"He is probably delusional, having nightmares. Make sure to give him plenty of water when he wakes." And then everything when silent and Eddie cracked open his eyes. Patricia was in front of him.

"You'll be okay Slimeball," she gave him a pained smile. "I'm sorry that I can't make the nightmares go away." His dad was at the other side of the room, talking to someone that Eddie presumed was the doctor.

"Is this real?" He whispered to her. Patricia nodded. "Then why is there a giant shadow behind you?" Patricia turned around.

"There's nothing behind me Eddie. You are sick. You are imagining things." And then Eddie closed his eyes, and fell into another nightmare.


End file.
